


Pregnancy

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, plagg being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has an announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This falls after "The Parents Find Out"

“I’m pregnant.”

He blinked at her from across the table. “You’re… I’m… I’m going to be a father?!”

Marinette smiled and nodded.

Adrien laughed, all but sprinting around to dinner table to grab his wife by the hips and swing her around happily before kissing her senseless. 

 

It wasn’t until that night when it really hit him. 

Marinette was  _ pregnant. _

He was going to be a  _ father. _

_ He was so screwed. _

 

Adrien had  _ no idea _ how to be a father. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be like his own father.

Inner turmoil now kept him awake, the worry taking hold as he kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek and slipping out of bed, walking to the balcony and leaning against the railing. 

As the wind blew through his hair, the thought briefly of becoming Chat Noir to escape, but those thoughts were dashed as soon as they were formed, even as Plagg floated up and settled on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“What’s up, kid?” the Kwami asked his charge. 

Adrien chuckled. “Plagg, I’m almost thirty. I’m not a kid anymore.”

Plagg shook his head. “And I’m over 5000. You’ll always be a kid to me. But that’s beside the point. What’s wrong?”

“Marinette’s pregnant.”

“Yeah. And?”

Adrien sighed. “Plagg, I have  _ no idea _ how to be a father! My father was not exactly supportive. Or even around.”

“Adrien, you’ll be fine. You’ll be a great father.” Plagg floated up to Adrien’s face and hovered there. “You are not your father. You will not emotionally abandon your child.”

“I know, it’s just… I’m scared, Plagg. I don’t know how to do this! What if I mess this child up? What if I make them do something they don’t want to do? What if I give them too much freedom? I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”

“Do you think Marinette does? Do you think she knows how to raid a child? That’s the secret, Adrien. No one inherently knows how to raise a child. You learn as you go. Every child if different. And yours will be special. Trust me.”

Adrien smiled, bringing a hand up to hug his black cat Kwami. “Thank you, Plagg. I needed that.”

 

Inside, Marinette smiled. Adrien had left the balcony door open and she had heard everything. “I’m glad Plagg could help him.” she told Tikki. “It’s good to see them bond.”

“Plagg’s always been like that. He truly does care about his charges, he just has a funny way of showing it.” 

Marinette smiled. “I won’t be able to be Ladybug for a while. I’m a little worried about the city.”

“Don’t be!” Tikki admonished. “Hawkmoth is gone, Nuru is safe, and you guys have mainly been taking care of civilian crimes. The city will be fine without you for a few months.”

“Do you think our baby will be a miraculous holder?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t tell yet.” Tikki smiled. “Get some sleep, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded as Adrien slipped back into bed. 

“You’ll be a great father, Adrien” she said sleepily. 

He kissed her temple. “I hope so”


End file.
